Drowning Thoughts
by Hidden Waterbird
Summary: Another training session concludes for the day and the team goes to get changed. Gou stays behind to clean the pool area when she encounters two wandering drunks posing as students. After a brief struggle Gou finds herself in a very dangerous situation when she's thrown into the pool. Can a girl who can't swim survive this? Will the team or her brother find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any normal training session would. The boys were running their drills, practicing their strokes and push their times. A routinely session. Gou observed from the side of the pool, stopwatch clutched to her chest, scarlet bangs whipping in front of her face from the breeze that blew through the pool area as she watched the boys swim. Gou pouted as her hair bothered her once more and casually brushed them to the side of her face.

_I need a haircut_. She thought to herself. _The last time I had a proper haircut was-_

A loud obnoxious noise distracted Gou from her thoughts. Glancing behind her Gou spotted two boys on the steps of the exit, tall and well built. Judging from their attitude though, Gou guessed they were second years. They were kicking a can around and laughing, knocking over a rack of swimming equipment as one of them jumped off the small amount of steps. Gou frowned and turned towards the boys.

"Hey." She called. The two guys looked at her, then back at each other then laughed, kicking the can towards her feet and walking away. Gou crouched, picking up the can and squeezing it in her hand.

"Idiots." She said. A hand on her shoulder jostled her and she spun around.

"Rei." She said raising her eyebrows slightly. "You surprised me."

"What did those boys want?" He asked, taking his hand off her shoulder and nodding at the two receding figures.

Gou shrugged. "They were just messing around on the steps. I cleared them off though." Go threw the can to Rei and walked back towards the edge of the pool. Rei fumbled with the can, eventually catching it. He turned it over, eyes widening a little. It was a beer can.

"Hm." Was all he said. "This could be a problem."

Rei turned around and made his way over to Gou who had blown the final whistle, announcing the conclusion of the session.

"Good job everyone." She said nodding in satisfaction. "Go shower up and I'll see you again tomorrow morning for training."

A collective groan sounded out and she smiled internally a little.

"But Gou Chan." Nagisa whined. "Its the last day of school tomorrow."

"All the more reason to get as much training in as possible." She responded, folding her shoulders and cocking her eyebrow. Nagisa lolled his head back in an exasperated sigh.

"No go."

Gou watched as her team headed for the changing room, earning a grumpy bump from her brother as he passed her. Gou rolled her eyes and began her routine she would always do once training finished. Why Rin was here she couldn't have guessed. Something told her it was to do with Haruka. Regardless, Rin was there and after arguing with Haruka, launched himself into the pool as a way to prove himself. Gou chuckled at the thought and resumed her checklist. Check the pool, shut off the filter and pack up any equipment.

The equipment.

Gou groaned as she remembered the mess that those two idiots had left behind. Straightening up, Go padded over to the steps and proceeded to pick up various parts of equipment. A few minutes later, Go happily looked around the pool and its clean state.

"Another job well done." She sighed confidently to herself. Then, she heard a clanging sound. Puzzled, Gou turned towards the sound of the noise, heart jumping a little as she spotted a can lying on the ground.

"That lazy Rei." She grumbled, stomping over and picking it up. "He can't even take out the trash."

"That makes two of us."

Gou's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, heart dropping a little as she saw who it belonged to. It was those boys that knocked over the equipment.

"What do you want." She said, glaring at the pair. Her shoulders stiffened slightly as another breeze caused a particular smell to float her way. The smell of alchohol.

"Hang on girl we just want to apologise." One of them said, marching up the steps and bending over to come face to face. "We came back to help take out the trash."

Before Gou could react the guy thrust forward and gripped her arm in a vice like grip. Gou cried out and tugged against him.

"Stop." She growled. "Don't do anything stupid."

The other guy laughed and clambered up the steps, staggering a little. "We just want to have a little fun, Gou Matsuoka."

Gou's heart dropped a little. "Who are you?" She demanded. "I haven't seen you around school before. Why are you wearing uniforms?"

The guy gripping her arm burped and Gou winced in disgust. "We stole the uniforms from the changing room. Didn't seem like anybody needed them."

"Thats called stealing." Gou said, making another attempt to pull out of the guys grip. "Now let go of me."

"Nah. I think we should all go for a swim."

Thats when Gou started to panic.

"No. Stop." She began, frantically pushing at the guy holding her. "Please don't."

The pair laughed obnoxiously.

"You hear that Takeuchi?" One of them said. "Little Gou said please."

Takeuchi grabbed Gou's collar and dragged her close. " I hear you Haijme." He let out a longth breath and Gou grimaced at the stench of alchohol.

"I love it when they say please."

Gou's eyes widened and he glanced down smugly. They were standing on the edge of the pool.

"Have a nice swim, Matsuoka." He said.

Takeuchi shoved Gou in the chest and she cried out as she fell back. Water enveloped her and the last thing she heard was the muffled sound of drunken laughter as she sank quickly. Gou flailed about frantically. Not many people knew she couldn't swim and although the team knew, they never teased her about it. Now, she was sinking further and further and the surface felt like meters away. Gou thrashed about in a panic, kicking her legs and using arms as best as she could in an attempt to break the surface. She felt her feet touch the bottom of the pool and Gou's burning chest leapt. Pushing off against the floor as hard as she could Gou broke the surface of the water and spluttered, swallowing water as she did so. She didn't know how long she'd been under but it'd left her exhausted and she could barely keep her head above water, leaving not much room for a breath. For a moment she heard the two boys arguing.

"Idiot, you didn't tell me she couldn't swim!"

"How was I supposed to know? Besides, neither can we and she deserves it. Lets go."

Go gurgled water as she sunk under once again, her limbs aching at every move. Watching the pair leave her line of sight made her panic. She was drowning. Seconds felt like hours and Go sunk under once again, repeating her process of thrashing up towards the surface. Only she kept sinking. Her body was shutting down on her. Gou gurgled a scream and craned her arms towards the surface. She had to get help somehow. Gou felt her eyes flutter and her breath dissipate and slowly, she sank. Darkness consumed her vision as she floated underwater the multiple layers of clothing making her sink even more.

_Anyone_ She thought before the black consumed her.

_Help._

There was a large splash next to her and suddenly Gou felt a firm grip around her waist, but only barely. Numbness was spreading through her body and she knew that she was running out of time. The firm grip doubled and she was suddenly hoisted out of the water and lying on a cold surface. Gou herd her name being called repeatedly and she opened her mouth to respond, only to find it full of water. Gou choked and coughed up water, heart thumping at the strange sensation. She felt herself being turned on her side and she coughed some more. Then, all of a sudden she could breathe. Gou opened her eyes and sucked in a huge breath, her lungs praising the sensation of oxygen. Two arms wrapped around her and she could barely make it out, but it sounded like the sound of someone crying. Unsure of her savior, Gou smiled and relaxed, quickly passing out. She knew her boys would come through for her.

The team and Rin went about their buisness in the changing room, showering off the chlorine and changing back into their uniforms.

"Hey uh." Rei said, shutting the locker door and scanning the room. "Has anyone seen my uniform? Its not in the locker."

Haruka shut his locker door and frowned. "Mines gone too."

Nagisa who had just come out of the shower, scampered over to his locker, nearly loosing his towel in the process. He threw open the door and let out a relieved sigh to find his uniform safe and sound.

"Phew." He said happily, taking it out and putting it on, bit by bit. "Maybe Gou's playing a prank on you two."

Rin shook his head as he sat on the bench, drying his hair. "Nah Gou wouldn't do that. And don't give me that look I didn't do it."

Haruka frowned at Rin's scowl and sat down on the bench in the middle of the locker room.

"So if it wasn't you or Gou, then that leaves." His voice trailed off as he saw Makoto exit the shower, wrapped in a towel. He eyed the group of boys and their glares and pouted.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Haruka and Rei's uniforms have disappeared." Rin said, rest his arms on his knees and leaning into them. "Care to explain."

Makoto stared in a puzzled state at them.

"Your uniforms are gone?" He said. "How strange. Wait!"

Makto shuffled over to his locker and slung open the door. "ah." He said in relief. "Mines still here."

"Lets go ask Gou chan." Nagisa said. "Maybe she'll know.

"But what are we supposed to wear?" Rei said. "Gou won't want to see us in towels." A tracksuit was shoved in his face and Rei flinched.

"Use my tracksuit." Rin said. "I'll take it back once you've found your clothes."

Haruka reopened his locker and took out a bag, placing it on the bench and unzipping it. He pulled out a hoodie and shorts and nodded, quickly shrugging them on.

"You keep spare clothes at school?" Rei asked curiously. Haruka shrugged and zipped up the hoodie.

"Glad I did."

The group filed out of the changing room and rounded the corner. Nagisa jumped when he kicked something.

"What was that?" He said, jumping behind Makoto. Rin rolled his eyes and bent down, picking up a can. "You just kicked a can Nagisa." He inspected the can and cocked an eyebrow. "A beer can at that."

Rei stiffened. He pushed past Makoto and stared at the floor. Cans littered the floor, and the bushes. "Thats the same can that Gou picked up." He remarked. "Some boys were kicking it around earlier and she sent them off."

Rin smirked and threw the can in the bush. "Thats Gou for you. Stubborn old -" Rin's eyes widened as the group rounded the corner and entered the pool zone. Gou was being held by the scruff of her hoodie, fear written in her eyes. And before anyone could react, Gou was shoved into the pool and Rin's heat plummeted to his stomach.

"GOU!" Rin yelled as he sprinted up the steps, quickly followed by the others. They reached the edge of the pool and surrounded the two strangers that had attacked Gou. "Makoto, Rei, Nagisa." Rin yelled, stripping off his top and chucking his shoes off. "Make sure they don't leave. Haruka, call an ambulance."

Rin ran for the edge of the pool and dove in, diving deep as fast as he could. He had to get her out quickly. He reached her and wrapped his arms around her and attempted to pull her to the surface. He struggled a bit as the added weight of Gou's clothing and shoes and his own partial clothing made his strokes slugglish. Rin felt another splash occur behind him and he spun round to see Haruka diving towards him and Gou. Rin nodded and allowed Haruka to grab the other side of Gou and together, they powered to the surface. Rin held tightly onto Gou as Haruka lifted himself out, then reached down to lift Gou out of the water. Both teens grunted at the sudden increase in weight but they managed, lifting Gou of of the pool and laying her down. Rin hauled himself up out of the pool and knelt by his sister. The sight horrified him. Her skin was a deathly white and her chest wasn't moving. Rin was frozen. His sister had never been hurt like this. She was always so careful around the water and always looked after herself. Seeing her like this, so fragile, it was devastating.

She wasn't breathing. Haruka noticed.

"REI." Haruka yelled. "Get over here. Gou's not breathing."

Rei ran over, and Haruka stormed over to the two guys who were being restrained by Makoto and Nagisa, mostly Makoto due to his size. He grabbed their collars and roared.

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled, shoving them back. "You think this is funny? Gou nearly died thanks to you scum."

"Haruka, be quiet." Nagisa said quietly "You're scaring Rin."

Haruka whipped round, fury still evident on his face. His expression softened quickly at Rin's devastated look.

"Haruka." Makoto said. "Go help them. We'll-" Makoto cried out slightly as the boy he was holding Takeuchi, threw himself back, wriggling quickly out Makoto's hold. Haijme did the same, knocking Negisa to the ground and the pair bolted. Haruka growled and moved to chase them, only to stop dead at the sound of Rei's panicked voice.

"She's not responding!"

Haruka stood frozen, as he watched Rei do CPR on their manager. Multiple chest compressions and eventually mouth to mouth. Haruka eyed Rin and half expected him to explode at the sight of someone touching Gou but he simply sat there, head in hands, repeating Gou's name over and over again.

Makoto helped Nagisa to his feet and the pair shakily watched the scene unfold. The sound of a siren in the distance quietly rang out and Haruka nodded at the pair.

"Go. Its the ambulance. Bring them here quickly."

"But what about those guys-"

"Gou's life is more important." Haruka said coldly. Makoto and Nagisa straightened up and nodded, making their way down the steps and sprinting towards the front of the school. Haruka kneeled by Rin and wrapped an arm around him, flinching at the shaking shoulders of Rin.

"Please Gou." He murmured. "Come back to us."

Rei, panted, pushing his glasses up his nose repeatedly as he continued CPR. His glasses slipped again and he yelled in frustration, tearing them off his face and throwing to the side with a smash.

"Come on." He growled, starting another set of compressions. "Come on Gou, breathe. Breathe!"

He finished the set of compressions and moved to repeat mouth to mouth. He jumped back as Gou convulsed and started gurgling. His heart leapt when she started coughing up the water she'd swallowed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Gou's body shook as the water dispelled from her body. Haruka helped Rei turn Gou on her side while she emptied the water from her lungs. Rin was still frozen, staring at the scene as is unfolded.

"Rin!"

"Rin, snap out of it."

"She needs you."

That last statement snapped Rin right back to reality. Shaking his head of the feeling, Rin leant over Gou, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. As the last of the water expelled, Rin's heart jumped as Gou opened her eyes momentarily. Tears streamed down his face as he cradled his sister in his lap.

"Oh god Gou I'm so sorry." Rin stuttered. "I should've been there. I, I should have." Rin stumbled over his words as Gou stared at him with big red eyes. He watched her smile slightly, then fall limp, eyes closing and her tense body relaxing in his arms.

"Gou?" He whispered. "Gou." He shook her a little and tensed at the limp response. He stared in dread at the unresponsive, red haired girl. The sound of footstepts behind the trio appeared and Haruka and Rei exclaimed happily to see the paramedics had arrived. Rin only clutched Gou tighter.

The paramedic knelt beside Rin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, we need to look after your sister. May I please look at her."

Rin looked at the paramedic through blurred, teary eyes. "Please help her." He pleaded. "She coughed up all this water and now shes not moving."

The paramedic nodded and shifted around Rin as he slowly lowered her to the ground again. Rin stood up shakily as more and more people surrounded his sister, strapping oxygen to her face.

"Rin."

Rin turned to see Haruka standing there with a worried expression. "Are you ok."

Rin shook his head and stumbled, forcing Haruka to lean forward and catch him. The last thing Rin remembered was Haruka calling his name before he succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response so far! Glad to see you like it. My apologies if the characters personalities aren't entirely accurate, I'm very new to the Free fandom and haven't quite absorbed all the characters yet. thanks for reading! Now… on with the story.**

When Gou came to, she immediately groaned at the blinding light that filled her vision. She raised a hand to block the light, only to be suprised at how sluggish and heavy she felt.

"Sis?"

Gou's heart bumped a little and she cracked her eyes again as her brother gently grabbed her hand.

"Hey." She said croakily, turning her head to the side and smiling lightly at her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked, the crease in his brow evident. Gou frowned at that.

"I feel heavy and tired." She admitted. Gou attempted to sit up but struggled, wincing at the dead weight feeling in her limbs.

"Woah hey." Rin said cautiously, gently stopping her by touching her shoulders. "Don't get up. Just rest for now."

Gou slowly leant back and scanned the room, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Where." She paused, spotting the IV bag hanging above here. "Oh."

"We're at the hospital." Rin said, looking down. "There was an incident at school."

Gou cocked an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion. "Really? What happened?"

Rin stared at her. "You don't remember?" He said. "I should get the nurse, they'll want to check on you."

Gou flinched as Rin stood up.

"Wait."

Rin stopped and looked at her.

"What is it."

Gou shuffled up in her bed and pressed her hand against her head. "My head is killing me. I, I think I might remember." Gou then gasped and clutched the sheet as the memories suddenly flooded back

_The training session_

_the beer can_

_the equipment _

_those two boys_

_the pool._

Gou drew a short breath in as she realized what had happened. Her eyes prickled with tears and her breath stung in her throat as her heart rate doubled in pace. She could faintly hear Rin calling her name and shaking her shoulders but she was frozen. All she could think about was being in that pool. The water. Nearly drowning. The tears coursed through her veins and through her fingertips as she sat. She could her Rin more loudly now and the concern in his voice made her worry. Her body started shaking and Rin croaked out a whimper as her body refused to calm itself. She was going into shock. Everything spun into a blurr. She heard Rin yelling and distant voices yelling in response. She couldn't tell but she had a feeling it was the boys. Two nurses were in the room suddenly and pressing her down flat, injecting something into the IV attached to her arm. Then suddenly, everything felt like slow motion and Gou relaxed into the sheets, unconsciousness quickly taking over.

"What the fuck are you doing to her!" Rin bellowed as he saw his sister go limp after her episode. He fought against the two pairs of arms that held him back.

"Rin calm down!"

"They aren't hurting her."

"Rin, stop!"

Those were the voices of his teammates. After loading Gou into the ambulance they loaded Rin into their own car and all sped towards the hospital. Rin woke up on the trip there and to say he was hysterical was an understatement. They'd all rushed to the hospital but as soon as they arrived, it was made clear that unless Rin composed himself to an extent, he would not be allowed inside. Rin hastily gathered himself together and claimed that he had control but it was evident now that that was merely a feign. Haruka and Makoto struggled as they each grabbed one of Rins arms, pulling him backwards and outside into the hallway. After moments of no difference in Rin's rage, Haru acted. He marched right up to the red haired boy.

"HEY."

Rin's head snapped up in anger, only to go reeling as Haru stared at him

"Pull yourself together." Haru said slowly. "Behaving like this isn't helping anyone. We are all upset about Gou but creating a scene will not solve anything."

Rin hung heavy in Makoto and Rei's arms.

"She nearly died." Rin croaked out. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

The group stood in silence as Rin cleared his throat, then sighed slowly.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation." He said. "It all happened so fast."

_7 years ago. _

_9 year old Gou giggled as she played in the sand, while her brother climbed up numerous rocks. She smiled triumphantly as she finished her sandcastle and stood, looking for her brother to come admire her handywork. _

_"__Rin!" She yelled, eyes scanning the beach. She spotted her brother finally, sitting on top of one of the biggest rocks she'd ever seen. Eager to retrieve her brother, Gou scampered off, clambering over rocks, slipping multiple times but still retaining her balance. She reached the one that Rin was seated on and smiled, noting the way he sat perfectly still, staring at the waves. _

_"__Oni-chan!" She called happily, straightening up and moving her way across the slippery surface of the rock. Rin's head snapped round, his eyes widening at his sister. _

_"__Gou, wait!" He said urgently, crouching on his feet. "Be careful!" _

_Gou scoffed and smiled. "I'm fine Rin!" She said. "I'm-" _

_Her voice ended in a squeak as she lost her footing once again, however this time there was no more rock for her to grasp onto. In her excitement Gou had ventured too far to the edge. She was falling. _

_"__Gou!" Rin yelled, jumping to his feet and sliding over to where she'd just been standing. He stared desparately into the water below. _

_"__Gou!" He called again, falling to his knees and scanning the water desparately. "Where are you?" _

_Moments felts like minutes to Rin, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes stayed glued to the water until he spotted something. _

_Red. _

_Red hair._

_Rin's heart jumped. "Gou!" _

_Without a moments hesitance the 11 year old dove into the water and kicked towards his sister. She looked exhausted and was nearly fully submerged until he grabbed her round the waist and started kicking towards the shore. They reached the shore and Rin lay on the sand, breathing heavily as the water lapped at their feet. Dragging himself to his feet. Rin scooped up Gou and carried her inshore. They both set down on the sand and Rin wrapped up Gou in a towel. Her lack of response was a worry. _

_"__That was scary." Rin commented, staring back at the sea. He placed a hand on his sisters head and looked down at her comfortingly. "Are you ok, Gou?" _

_Rin's look was met with scared, wide eyes with an abnormally pale complexion. Gou shakily nodded and Rin wrapped an arm round her. The pair sat as the sunset approached, then just like that, the day ended and the pair were off for home. RIn was constantly asking her if she was alright but little Gou smiled and said she was. Really inside she was mortified. A fear of the ocean had been born and she never wanted to go near it again._

The boys stood quietly as Rin stared at the ground. Haru frowned and raised his hand and placing it on Rin's shoulder, Rin flinching a little as he did so.

"She'll be alright." He said, quietly.

The phrase resounded in the hollows of Rin's mind as the floor remained within his gaze.

_She'll be alright_

_She'll be alright_

_Gou._


End file.
